


Delayed

by ChryseisYumi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:26:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2820278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChryseisYumi/pseuds/ChryseisYumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Listen you damn brat, that is my fucking seat,” </p><p>“Are you serious right now?"</p><p>- </p><p>Eren's return home got postponed because of a delayed flight, so he befriended the man who made him change seats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delayed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ryukoishida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryukoishida/gifts).



The sky was dark, filled with grey clouds that did not seem to end, and snow was hitting the wide windows of the international Berlin airport, in which Eren was currently impatiently waiting. It was the 2nd of February, the day of Mikasa’s birthday, and instead of him being at home with his parents and adopted sister to celebrate her twenty-first birthday, Eren was miles away in another country, nervously awaiting for his very late plane to land.

His day had gone spectacularly badly, starting with him sleeping through all of his four alarms and consequently missing three buses and ending with him finding out that his flight had been delayed by an hour. On top of that, he was now stuck in an argument with a very irked stranger, about a _seat_ of all things.

“Listen you damn brat, that is _my_ fucking seat,” ranted the rather short man in front of Eren, his eyes glaring through him with the fierceness of his gaze.

“Are you serious right now? Can’t you just sit next to me or something? I literally just made myself comfortable,” sighed the tired youth as he wondered how he even got into such a situation.

“I don’t care, I disinfected the whole damn thing and I ran out of my disinfectant in the process, which means that I can’t – and don’t even want to, for that matter – go clean another one. It’s the only clean seat around this whole place,” the man said in a cutting tone of voice, “And even though _you_ just sat on it, it’s still better than any other seat, so _move_.”

Eren felt anger building inside him, barely containing it by breathing in deeply, not willing to start a fight and possibly being kicked out of the airport. When he felt calm enough, he sighed and grabbed his belongings.

“Whatever dude, here you go,” he muttered, and moved to the seat next to him, plopping down and arranging his suitcase, backpack and winter coat around him again. Mr. Grump, as Eren was now calling him, sat down and crossed his legs, pulling out his phone. They were both quiet for the next hour, successfully ignoring the other’s presence while they waited for their plane to start boarding. Eren busied himself with doodling into a sketchbook, since his phone battery was on 53% and he didn’t want to waste it until he had boarded the plane, while the stranger next to him was playing mah-jong on his phone, seeming to completely slay the game whenever Eren discreetly glanced his way.

Five doodles of strangely-shaped snowmen and a steampunk rabbit later, Eren was still bored out of his mind. The flight he was supposed to be on hadn’t landed yet by the looks of it, and when he glanced outside the large windows, he saw that the snow was falling even stronger than before.

‘ _That doesn’t look good,'_ He thought with a frown, scanning the airport and seeing anxious people everywhere. He glanced to the side at Mr. Grump and saw that the man had moved onto minesweeper now. Seeing the lack of concern the man exhibited, Eren looked away and rubbed his now slightly sweaty palms into his jeans. He tried to distract himself by looking at all of the families chatting and laughing, but that only made it worse as he started to miss his own. He shifted in his chair and sighed.

“ _Due to the severe snowstorm, all flights have been delayed until further notice. If you have any questions –_ “

“What!?” Eren cried as the announcement echoed through the airport, lurching out of his chair and checking the flights board, where it indeed flashed ‘ _delayed_ ’ on every single row in bright red lettering. He groaned and sat back down, glaring out of the window in the futile hopes of stopping the storm that way. He wasn’t the only one in disbelief, for most of the people in the airport started looking around for staff, their faces showing panic and annoyance.

“Great,” sighed the man next to him as he let his head fall back. Eren copied the motion and rubbed his face with his hands, pulling out his phone and checking the time. His flight was supposed to be at 8 a.m. and it was now almost 11 o’clock. He had been inside the damn place for over four hours already.

“Shit, I promised Mikasa I was going to be home for her birthday,” he cursed out loud, tangling his fingers into his hair as he stared at the ceiling with a frown. He caught Mr. Grump looking at him out of the corner of his eye, turning his head so he was focused on him.

“Be patient, kid,” the man uttered, his voice sounding bored.

“How can you even say that? Aren’t you upset about this at all?” Eren asked with mild disbelief when he saw the unconcerned gaze fixed on him.

“We’d probably end up being dead if we were up in the air right now, and you’d never see this Mikasa person again. So, it’s better that our flight is delayed and we’re here waiting, honestly,” the stranger said with a shrug. The youth was about to snap at him in irritation, but as he looked more closely at him, Eren realized that the man was actually trying to calm him down in his own weird way.

“I guess you’re right,” he said eventually, looking down at his palms. He was quiet for a while as he thought about how he could possibly be here for a long while still, and he came to a decision. He bit his lip before saying, “Sorry about before.”

“It’s fine,” the stranger replied. There was a brief moment of silence where the man looked as if he was thinking about something, before he sighed and continued, “I should be apologizing as well. I just don’t do well with public places – there are germs everywhere,” the man replied, crossing his arms and grasping his forearms tightly in disgust.

“Oh, do you have a germ phobia?” Eren questioned carefully, not wanting to anger the man again.

“I wouldn’t go to that extreme, but I dislike filthy things and public places are full of them,” the man answered. Eren made an ‘Oh’ sound, and they were quiet once again, just staring at each other and trying to figure each other out. Eventually, though, Eren decided to break the silence.

“I’m Eren by the way,” he introduced himself as he extended his hand, giving the man a hopeful look. The man stared at it for a few seconds and then grasped the palm offered to him, shaking it in greeting.

“My name’s Levi.”

They stared at one another and then at their clasped hands, simultaneously releasing the hold when they realized that the handshake lasted several seconds too long. Levi cleared his throat and stood up, pulling at the collar of his black sweater as he reached for his duffle bag.

“I’m going to go ask for more information,” he explained when he saw the questioning look on Eren's face. “Would you mind guarding my seat, please?”

“Uh, yeah, sure,” Eren quickly responded, his head nodding.

“Thanks.”

Levi walked away and Eren once again distracted himself with doodles. When the short man came back, Eren was just finishing up a more serious sketch of a man across from him. He was so engrossed in his drawing that he did not hear Levi return until his face was right next to his.

“You’ve got talent,” the man whistled as he looked over what the youth drew. He then moved away and sat down.

“Ah, thank you,” Eren replied, feeling somewhat flustered at the compliment. Something about this man made it feel as if Eren should take the praise seriously, for Levi did not appear to be a man who complimented lightly. They went quiet again and the youth tried to concentrate on finishing his sketch, but when he looked up to study his model, he found that the man had moved away at some point during his brief conversation with Levi. He sighed and closed his sketchbook, leaning back in his seat and looking out of the window to see the snowstorm still going incredibly strong. He turned to Levi.

“So, what did they say?”

“What?” Levi asked distractedly as he looked for mines in his mobile game.

“You know, about the flights?”

“Oh, that. Well they basically said that we’re fucking stuck in the airport until the storm clears up. Our flights are scheduled as soon as that happens, so, we’re meant to waltz around this place and be ready to leave at any goddamn moment,” Levi said in an annoyed tone of voice, not looking particularly pleased with what the information he parted with. Remembering their conversation about airports and germs, Eren sympathised with the older man.

“So, basically there’s a possibility that we’ll be in the airport for the entire day?” the youth groaned, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Yes.”

“Well, I better call Mikasa then,” Eren sighed as he reached for his phone, dialling his sister’s number. He leaned back while he waited for her to pick up, scratching his stomach lightly through the fabric of his dark blue cardigan. He felt eyes on him, glancing to the side to catch Levi just as he quickly looked back to his phone, where he proceeded to scroll through his menu like he was searching for something. Eren felt a smile coming on and was just about to address the man when Mikasa picked up.

“ _Hello, Eren? Why are you calling already?”_

“Hi, Mikasa. Listen, I know I promised I’d be home today, but it seems like it’s not going to happen. There’s a huge storm going on right now over here, so I’m basically stuck at the airport,” he explained in a rush as he subconsciously scratched the back of his head in a sheepish manner.

“ _Are you ok?”_ came the concerned voice from his phone, and Eren grinned fondly at that. Mikasa was always so worried about him.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I just feel bad about missing your birthday is all.”

“ _It’s alright Eren, as long as you are safe.”_

“Thank you for understanding. Say hi to the parents, yeah?” he said as he crossed his legs at the ankles, stretching them out. He once again caught Levi staring at him out of the corner of his eye and he quickly snapped his gaze in another direction.

“ _Will do,”_ his sister affirmed, making him focus back on the conversation at hand.

“Alright, I need to go now or my phone’s gonna run out of battery.”

“ _Bye baby brother. Be safe, don’t forget to eat and stay out of trouble.”_

“Yeah, yeah, you too,” Eren said jokingly before he sobered up.

”And Mikasa? Happy birthday.”

“ _Thank you Eren. Go now, before your phone dies.”_

“Bye!” he ended the call with a grin, shaking his head slightly. He pocketed the phone and turned to look at Levi, who wasn’t even pretending to be busy anymore.

“Your girlfriend?” the man asked with an arched eyebrow, shifting a bit so he was facing Eren more fully.

“Ew, no, my sister,” replied the youth with a slight grimace and a laugh as he placed his elbow onto the back of his chair, resting his head on the crook of it. Levi’s face smoothed out in realization and he cleared his throat slightly.

“I see.”

“Yep,” Eren nodded as he regarded the man. ”So, we’re stuck here until further notice. Wanna do something to pass the time?”

“Do something? Like what?” asked Levi, blinking at the random question.

“I don’t know, anything!” exclaimed Eren while waving his hand in a weird fashion. “We could go and eat something for example – I’m starving.”

The short man looked like he was thinking about it for a few seconds, then he grabbed his duffle bag and coat and stood up. Eren stared at him disbelievingly, not understanding why the man would just up and leave, when Levi tapped his foot and looked at him with a slight frown.

“Well? You coming or what?”

Eren grinned and quickly gathered all of his things, at the last second remembering to pack his sketchbook, before he stood up and gestured to the side with a laugh and an “After you.”

 

* * *

 

 

The sound of forks, knives and chatter filled the air, and the smell of food was spread throughout the entire area of the food court. All of the restaurants were filled almost to the brim due to the amount of delayed flights, so it was quite some time before the two men got their orders. When their food finally arrived they dug in with gusto, especially Eren, who had not eaten breakfast at all due to his rush to get to the airport in time.

“So, what brought you all the way from the US to Berlin?” the young man asked as he swirled his spaghetti around his fork. Levi paused briefly in his chewing before he continued, swallowing when he was done.

“I came here for a dance competition,” he replied, bringing another piece of steak to his mouth.

“A dance competition?” Eren said incredulously as he once again looked up at Levi, giving him a glance over. “You seriously don’t look it at all.”

“And why exactly do I not look it?” Levi asked with a raised eyebrow as he reached for his glass of water.

“Ah, never mind. So, what do you do? Hip hop? Jazz? Interpretative dancing?” Eren questioned with an intrigued look on his face. “Oh! Breakdancing – “

“Ballroom dancing.”

Eren stopped twirling his pasta around and stared at him.

“Huh. It does kind of suit you, now that I think about it,” he eventually said and took another bite of his food before continuing “That’s really cool though!”

“Jesus, don’t talk with your mouth full, kid. Disgusting,” Levi said with a frown as he slightly moved backwards in his chair, worried for any bits of food that came flying in his direction. Eren quickly closed his mouth and swallowed his food, smiling sheepishly at the man.

“Ah, sorry,” he laughed while scratching at the back of his neck. Levi stared at him weirdly for a bit before digging back into his own meal.

“It’s fine. But yes, I ballroom dance,” he said while cutting into his steak.

“So does that mean you have a partner? Where is she?” Eren continued on questioning, wanting to know more about the man.

“She’s visiting her parents with her boyfriend.”

“Oh. Cool.”

They continued to make small talk as they ate, slowly getting more and more comfortable around each other. Their rough start was all but forgotten by the time they finished eating and started exploring the foreign airport shops. Somewhere along the line, Eren had started pointing out different things and translating them, much to Levi’s amazement. At the looks he kept receiving from the short man, Eren eventually elaborated why he knew German so well.

“My father is actually German. He moved to the US when he was in his twenties because he met my mom. He made sure I knew about my German roots though,” he explained while grinning at Levi. “That’s also why I’m here, actually. Dad encouraged me to participate in the exchange program our University offered as soon as he heard the word Germany. I can’t say I mind.”

“So you liked it here?” Levi asked as they stopped at the window of another small shop full of stuffed toys.

“Yeah, the country is beautiful – loads of material for drawing. The people here are cool too,” he looked to the side at Levi’s head and quickly glanced back to the window of the shop. “And even though we just met, I’m kinda glad I got to meet you as well.”

Levi was startled at that and swallowed, quickly looking at his watch to hide his slightly flustered face. His expression turned to one of shock when he saw the time and his gaze shot up to look at the flying board as he realized he hadn’t been checking if the flights had resumed. When he saw the ‘delayed’ sign still there on the board, he let out a short exhale in relief.

“What’s wrong?” Eren asked, his face showing concern as he carefully placed his palm on Levi’s shoulder.

“Nothing,” the short man replied, still a bit shaken, “It’s just the time. It’s almost 7 o’clock in the evening. We’ve been talking and walking around for over seven hours.”

“ _What_? Seriously?” the young man quickly turned his head around to look outside and to his astonishment, it was indeed already dark. What he also noticed was that the snowstorm was still going strong. He worried his lip and turned back to Levi, on whose face he saw that the other man also realized the same thing he did.

“We’re probably not going to fly at all today, are we?” he groaned in frustration.

“I think we should go and check the situation with the staff,” Levi sighed as he pushed a hand through his hair. Eren nodded in agreement with his plan, and together they headed in the direction of the information centre. After a long discussion with the woman behind the counter, they found out several things. Firstly, all the flights have actually been cancelled for the day and that that had been announced, which meant that they must’ve somehow missed the announcement. Secondly, this meant that they have been loitering around the airport for hours for nothing and that they could’ve gone somewhere else. And lastly, they were stuck in Germany without any place to sleep for the night.

“Alright, what do we do now?” Eren asked tiredly, his hands rubbing at his face in irritation.

“I don’t know, I think the best damn bet right now would be to find the cheapest hotel possible – that’s not a complete dump – at close distance to this place,” Levi said after a few minutes of thinking, his face set in a frown as he said the words. He knew he didn’t have enough money to buy a hotel room, so what use would looking for a hotel be?

“Yeah, but, I don’t exactly have the money for a hotel. Or at least I don’t think so,” the youth interrupted his train of thought with a grimace.

“Ok wait, let me check something,” Levi muttered while pulling out his phone. He googled up the places closest to the airport and saw that most of them looked like they might be rat infested, or that they would fall on their heads while they were sleeping. He eventually found one that looked decent enough. “Alright, so, the cheapest hotel within distance and with normal living conditions costs around 300 € a night for a room.”

“Are you kidding me? Give me that please,” Eren said, taking a look at the list of hotels himself. “Dude, there are like at least ten cheaper hotels around here.”

“You won’t catch me dead in those places. Just look at them, they’re fucking disgusting to even glance at through the phone,” Levi said with a scowl, rearranging his duffle bag on his shoulder as he shuddered.

“Ok, now you’re just exaggerating.”

“No, I’m really not. I’m not going anywhere near them Eren,” the short man stated, crossing his arms defiantly.

“Are you being serious right now?” the youth said with a groan, clasping his hands behind his head, “Levi, I do not have that kind of money on me. I have like a hundred, _maybe_ a hundred fifty euros of the travelling money the program gave me on my bank card. I can’t afford that place.”

They stared at each other defiantly, both refusing to lose this battle of wits. It lasted for around a minute, in which they caught attention from other people, when Levi softened his look and shifted his stance.

“Ok, I have an idea,” He said, breaking the staring contest to look at the outside, “What if we split the hotel bill? I pay half and you pay half and we get a room with two beds.”

Eren stared at his profile with his frown slightly less pronounced as he contemplated what the man said.

“Look, I’m not going to those filthy places so if you don’t agree to this I’ll just stay here and pull an all-nighter or something, no big deal,” Levi said when Eren took too long to reply. The young man felt bad then, for he didn’t even consider the fact that Levi can’t stand germs. He sighed and grabbed his suitcase by the handle more firmly.

“Alright, we’ll go to the expensive place, but you’re paying for the cab,” he announced, walking past the short man to get to the gates of the airport. He glanced behind him and saw Levi walking fast to catch up with him, a small smile resting on his lips. When he caught up with Eren, he bumped his shoulder into his arm and looked up at him.

“Thank you, Eren.”

“Ehh, don’t worry about it, you can’t help it if you’re scared of dirt,” the youth teased good-naturedly.

“Shut up, I’m not scared, it’s just disgusting.”

“Sure, sure.”

“Fuck you,” Levi muttered and Eren swore he saw a small tinge of red on his cheeks.

 

* * *

 

They arrived at the hotel almost an hour later. Levi paid for the cab like Eren said he would and they made their way to the reception desk, where they asked for a room with two separate beds. The woman behind the counter looked up if there were any rooms available and told them with an apologetic tone of voice that those rooms were all taken.

“But we have three double-bed rooms available, if that is a possibility,” she continued, eyeing them discreetly. Eren felt his face warm up at the look he was receiving from the woman and he quickly turned his attention to Levi, who was looking at him with a question in his eyes. The youth turned back to the lady and shrugged his shoulders.

“Yeah, that’s not a problem,” he said, trying to sound casual while still fighting a blush.

“As he said, there’s no problem with that,” Levi confirmed.

“Alright, the room costs two hundred and eighty euros,” the woman said, smiling at both of them as she clicked her mouse. Eren looked at Levi and back to her, asking if there are any cash machines nearby. She told him where to go and within minutes he was back with a hundred forty, which he handed over to Levi, who then gave the full payment to the woman. They were given their room key and with a wish of good night, they were on their way to the elevator.

The room they got was nice, cosy even, if that’s even something you can say about a hotel room. The most important thing was that it met Levi’s standards of cleanliness, so that was enough for Eren. They sorted out their things and took turns at taking a shower upon Levi’s insistence. Soon enough they were both clean and in their pyjamas, Eren having decided to wear his Lord of the Rings shirt - he usually slept shirtless - along with his pyjama bottoms, while Levi had on a complete black pyjama set.

“I don’t want to sleep yet,” groaned Eren while sitting on the bed, his arms around his legs as he watched Levi carefully fold his clothes.

“We could watch the TV I guess, although we need to be up at fucking ass-time in the morning, so being up too late probably isn’t a good idea,” the short man replied as he straightened and lifted his arms, stretching his upper body with a grunt. Eren stared transfixed Levi’s shirt rose a little, revealing the hard muscles underneath it. At that moment, Eren remembered something.

“Oh! You could show me some dance moves,” he said, grinning at Levi as he shuffled off of the bed to stop in front of him.

“What? Eren, it’s almost ten p.m. Are you seriously asking me to teach you how to _waltz_?” Levi asked incredulously, letting his arms fall down as he stared at the youth like he just told him he was a pterodactyl.

“Yeah, c’mon! It’ll be fun,” the young man said warmly, grasping Levi by the sleeve and dragging him to a more open-spaced area of the room. Levi sighed and tugged his arm free from Eren, turning around to shuffle through his duffle bag, pulling out a CD after a few moments of searching.

“Ok, if we’re gonna do this, then we’re gonna do this right,” the man said as he walked over to a small TV, a DVD player perched beside it. He inserted the disk into the player and searched through the song titles on the screen, finally stopping when he came upon John Mayer’s “Gravity”. Walking back to Eren he grabbed his wrists, placing one of them on his waist while he grasped the other. Levi placed his other hand on Eren’s shoulder.

“Alright, listen, I’m going to teach you the basic steps of the waltz. Basically since you’re taking the leading role you start with your left foot moving forward then you bring your right to the side, and then both feet together,” he said as he made Eren follow him, “Then you go back with your right, then left to the side, and finally together.”

They repeated the steps a few times, and once satisfied, Levi walked away to press play. When he returned to the youth they resumed the position and started dancing.

“Listen to the rhythm,” Levi instructed when Eren stumbled, trying to catch up with the man. Eren laughed nervously and tried to follow the man, but their closeness was making his heart pound and all he could think of was how close his body was to his. He was yanked out of his thoughts when Levi pulled them to the side and made them go in a kind of circle, with Eren barely keeping up. They did it a few times so that the young man could get used to it, and before long the song came to an end.

“You need to do that again or are you satisfied?” the short man questioned with a raised eyebrow.

“I don’t think I got it right yet, so,” Eren answered, biting his lower lip and shrugging his shoulders. Levi nodded and started up the same song again, before stepping up to the youth once more, pulling him close. They repeated the steps, the choreography going smoother this time around as Eren seemed to grasp what he was supposed to be doing, despite his distracted brain. The dancing turned more and more intimate as they both relaxed into the movements, Levi’s chin gradually settling onto the youth’s shoulder while they moved, his arms going lax as their stance slackened.

When the song ended they both stood there for a few seconds, as if in a trance, a subtle sway still rocking their bodies. Before too long, Levi shook his head slightly and took a step back, breaking out of the near-embrace they had been in.

“One more time?” he asked the young man with an averted gaze, his hand clenching and unclenching at his side as he tried to contain himself.

“I, uh, I’m good. Thank you for teaching me,” Eren said, also taking a step backward. Levi’s gaze searched his and the man nodded, turning to the DVD player to get his CD. His hand hovered over the player, and instead he decided not to eject the CD just yet. He instead manually scrolled down to another song and pressed play, turning around to catch Eren’s gaze with his own intense one. The beats rolled through the room like a wave and they both stepped closer instinctively, Levi grabbing the youth’s waist and dragging him closer to wrap his arms around him. Eren stiffened for barely a moment, and then slowly wrapped his own arms around the shorter man, burrowing his head into the man’s hair and inhaling his scent.

Levi pressed his mouth to Eren's neck, slowly testing the lust-filled waters as they swayed to the music and caressed each other’s backs. At Eren's slight shudder and the tightening of his embrace, Levi pressed his lips slowly up Eren's neck, occasionally using his tongue to wet the soft skin, and eventually came up to Eren's lips. His mouth stayed just a breath away from the youth’s, teasing him, _taunting_ him with his hot breath and near touch.

Eren was staring at him, his gaze hooded and face flushed. His hands were clenched around the fabric of Levi’s pyjamas as he pulled them closer together, so that their bodies were completely pressed up against each other, the thin fabric between them far from able to conceal the arousal.

“Eren,” Levi groaned breathlessly, lowering his hands so they brushed against the fabric of the young man’s ass, caressing the globes with soft strokes before grasping them firmly for a few seconds, and removing his palms soon after. The youth’s breath hitched against Levi’s lips, making their mouths brush against each other softly. The short man licked his lips and lifted his arm, squeezing it through the tiny gap between Eren’s arm and their bodies so he could grab the back of Eren’s neck and pull him forward to press their lips together in an urgent kiss. After that, they felt as if they were soaring.

Their mouths opened in a hungry, needy clash of tongues and teeth as the music in the background controlled their movements, swaying them along to its rhythm. Levi started walking forward as he tugged at Eren’s shirt, playing with the hem of it and touching the soft skin beneath before tugging it off. By the time the back of the youth’s legs hit the bedframe, Levi’s shirt followed.

Eren took the opportunity their parted lips presented him with and devoured Levi’s well-toned body with his gaze, his eyes hazy with almost uncontrolled lust. The short man’s eyes all but ravished him in return as he grabbed Eren’s pyjama pants and tugged them off, discovering in the next moment that the young man did in fact _not_ wear underwear to bed that night.

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous,” Levi muttered as he took in the whole form before him, his eyes trailing down until they landed on Eren’s twitching erection. Not taking his eyes away from it, he pushed at the hem of his bottoms and underwear, letting them slide off his muscular legs as he climbed onto the bed next to the youth.

“You’re kidding right? Levi, you look like a damn _god_ ,” Eren breathed out as he sat up, pushing the man down on the bed and attacking his neck. Levi’s reply hitched in his throat as the young man took full control of the situation. The youth was sat on his upper thighs, rubbing their erections together whilst biting and sucking marks onto the short man’s skin, one hand moving to stroke both of them with eager pumps of his fist.

Normally Levi wouldn’t allow someone to leave marks upon his skin, but the eagerness of the young man on top of him made him rethink that. So he let Eren suck and bite at his pale skin, simply enjoying the brief surrender to sensations. He only put a stop to the youth’s explorations when the tightening of his stomach threatened to end their tumble far too quickly. He grabbed Eren’s stroking hand and gently pried it away from their cocks, flipping them over so he was straddling him. Levi looked down at Eren’s flushed face, stroking a finger down his cheek and to his lips, tracing the shape of it.

“Don’t go anywhere,” he said in a low, rough voice as he removed his finger, getting off of him and moving to his duffle bag, searching through it once again. He came back with lube and condoms, tossing the former to Eren who just barely managed to catch it. He pulled the youth into a sitting position and settled himself next to him, his hand going down to cup Eren’s balls.

“I need you to do something for me,” Levi breathed against Eren’s ear as he massaged his sack, “I need you to stretch yourself with your fingers because I can’t do it myself without any gloves.”

Usually, Eren would feel extremely embarrassed and wouldn’t even consider doing this for anyone, but this man was doing things to him he could not explain for the life of him, and so he nodded with his cheeks only slightly flushed, scooting to the pillows where he then lay down, making himself comfortable. He popped open the bottle and squeezed a generous amount of the slippery liquid onto his fingers, then lowered his hand between his spread legs to smear it all over his hole. He tried not to think of the man watching him as he pushed a finger inside himself, quickly adding another.

Levi stared at the show, transfixed as he shuffled closer, pressing an open-mouth kiss to Eren’s inner thigh as he watched another finger join the two inside the very pink pucker. He tore his eyes away from Eren’s hole when he heard the youth moan loudly, hips jerking as he found his spot. Their eyes met and Eren whined.

“Please, _ravage_ me,” he pleaded in a husky voice, pulling out his fingers and letting his legs fall further open. Levi all but jumped for the condoms, ripping open a package and rolling it onto his hard cock, his hands trembling from desire. He snatched the bottle of lubricant away from Eren and squeezed some onto his dick before he covered the youth’s body with his own and thrust inside.

“ _Holy fucking shit_ ,” Levi whispered, his limbs shaking with suppressed power as he waited for Eren to adjust. He bit into the youth’s neck, trying to calm himself, but the feel of the young man’s tight ass and the music still thumping with heavy beats in the background made his blood pump through his veins like nothing else.

It seemed as though he needn’t have stopped, for Eren grew impatient and hooked his legs around his waist and jerked the man on top of him even deeper, moaning all the while. Taking it as the sign it was, Levi took hold of the youth’s hips and thrust into him like a man possessed. His hips moved with the rhythm of the music, slapping against Eren’s ass repeatedly as he kissed the youth again. He tangled their fingers together and pressed their joint palms against the pillows for leverage, Eren whining pleasuredly into Levi’s mouth.

The youth arched his back, lifting clearly off the bed and grinding onto Levi’s cock as the man’s thighs slid beneath his ass to gain a better angle for his thrusts. As soon as the short man repositioned himself, Eren yelled out, startling Levi who stopped thrusting, looking down with concern to check if he was alright.

“No, _no_ , don’t stop, please,” Eren cried, cheeks flushed and eyes teary as he disentangled their fingers and wrapped his arms around the man’s shoulders. Levi felt a jolt shoot straight through him and into his groin, and he placed his palms on the bed, thrusting back into the young man with vigour. He realized that he was hitting Eren’s prostate when the youth let loose another throaty cry, then another, and another. Levi hid his face into the crook of the young man’s neck, willing himself not to spill as the erotic sounds escaped his partner, his hips stuttering from the overload of sensations. Who knew that the youth would be so _loud_?

They fucked like that for a while more with Eren releasing more erotic groans as they did, and then he let out a long _mewl_ as he came, his voice all but a silent whimper at that point. The youth’s hips jerked as his cock spurted out cum, coating his flexing muscles with it. All the while Eren kept releasing soft, throaty noises into Levi’s ear, and soon the man was gone as well.

“Fuck,” Levi cursed as he pulled out, taking off the condom and tossing it in the direction of the trash can. He grasped his cock and yanked it - one, two, _three_ times - his chest heaved with near completion and finally he came, his essence mixing with Eren’s into one giant, sticky white mess on the youth’s stomach. He stared at the hot fluid, for once in his life not immediately getting the urge to clean, and then raised his gaze to meet the young man’s, both of them taking deep, shaky breaths.

“My legs feel like jelly,” Eren rasped, with a hint of laughter, untangling his limbs from Levi. His thighs spread even further open, giving the short man a clear view of everything. “That was amazing,” the youth continued.

Levi cleared his throat as he tried to contain the new burst of arousal at the sight before him. Finally he grunted an affirmation to Eren’s statement and shuffled off of the bed, grasping the used condom with a wrinkled nose as he tossed it into the trash. He went into the shower where the fresh towels were hanging and grabbed the smaller one, making his way back once he had dampened a small corner of it.

Eren watched him as he climbed back onto the bed, mopping up the mess on his tanned stomach, and cleaning his abused hole too, realizing there was still a lot of lube there. The youth allowed him to clean them while the shock and realization of what just happened settled in. He cleared his throat as his cheeks turned a deep red and threw an arm over his face, hiding it from the man who had just ravaged him.

“Everything ok?” Levi asked as he finished what he was doing.

“Y – yeah,” Eren replied, his face still cherry red. Levi awkwardly grunted, moving away to dispose of the disgusting cloth. He came back and was about to get into bed when Eren started laughing. Levi quirked an eyebrow at him, realizing why he was laughing only when he finally heard what song was playing in the background.

“Why the fuck do you have ‘Barbie Girl’ on your CD?” the young man said with a snort, palms pressed to his abdomen.

“It’s a long fucking story,” Levi said with an eye-roll, turning to go turn off the damn thing, putting his CD away and picking up their discarded clothes before joining Eren on the bed, tossing his pyjamas at him. The young man stared at him questioningly, but at Levi’s stare he quickly donned his clothes, settling down on the bed again when he had redressed. Soon the short man was dressed as well, and they both descended beneath the covers, awkwardly laying with a huge gap between them.

“Why the pyjamas?” Eren eventually asked, the silence too overwhelmingly awkward to handle.

“Because I don’t want either of us to freeze. It’s fucking cold outside,” Levi muttered.

“Oh,” Eren said with a small laugh before falling silent.

“Ok, this is ridiculous. We fucked, it happened, so what? Nothing can be done now,” the short man groaned out, turning so he was looking at Eren’s face. “Now, can we please go to sleep?”

“Uh, yeah, sure!” Eren replied with a nervous smile, turning around so he was facing the man as well. He looked over Levi’s features, tracing past his eyes and nose before settling on the rosy skin of his cheeks. He was blushing. Shit. Eren turned away and sat up so he could turn off the lights, hiding his stupidly big smile all the while. He lay back down in the complete darkness of their hotel room and tried not to think of the man that he had just had very, very good sex with. He was failing. They fell asleep that way, slowly fading away from consciousness, with the other on their mind as they did.

 

* * *

 

 

“Alright, you got everything?” Levi questioned as Eren and himself moved towards the rooms' exit the next morning, suitcase, backpack and duffle bag in hand.

“I believe so, yes,” the youth replied with a nod, avoiding Levi’s gaze as he went past him and out the door. It was half past four in the morning and they were both still very tired, thankful at least for the showers they had upon Levi’s insistence – they were too dirty from sex and Eren should be happy that he didn’t bug him right after. They were on their way back to the airport, _hoping_ to get on a flight soon. They locked the door and made their way downstairs, to the reception area.

“Was everything to your liking, Sirs?” the woman asked politely as they gave her the room key. When he met her eyes Eren swore that she knew, so he coughed and repositioned his backpack on his shoulders to distract himself.

“Yes,” Levi said, oblivious to Eren’s dilemma.

“Great. Good day to you both!” she exclaimed behind them as they made their way out of the hotel, where a taxi waited for them.

The ride back to the airport was a long one, so they both eventually had to recognize that getting over their awkwardness was their best bet. Slowly but surely they started talking to each other normally again, even though their passionate encounter was on their minds the entire time. Once they arrived and Levi paid for the taxi, they made their way to the overhead flights board to check when their flights would arrive.

“Alright, well, my flight leaves in two hours,” Eren said, sighing.

“Mine as well,” Levi affirmed, glancing at the young man, “Which flight is yours by the way?”

“The Berlin – Boston one,” the youth replied with a shrug. The snort Levi made startled him, turning a questioning glance to the short man. “What?”

“It seems that we’re on the same flight,” Levi explained while pulling out his plane ticket to show it to Eren, the words clearly stating its destination; Berlin – Boston.

“Wow, is this a coincidence and a half or what?” Eren said incredulously, barking out a laugh the second after, “Ok this is ridiculous. Dude, our seats are next to each other.”

“You’re fucking with me, kid.”

“No, really, look,” the youth said with a laugh, showing his own ticket to Levi.

“Ok, this is weird,” the short man said while pinching his brow, “I’m not awake enough for this. Let’s go grab a cup of coffee or something.”

“And some food, I’m starving,” Eren said with a whine.

“That as well,” Levi agreed. Eren let out a happy shout and started walking in the direction of the airport’s food court, with Levi quickly catching up as he shook his head at the young man’s enthusiasm. Eren looked at him and grinned widely, his face brightening as he caught Levi’s eyes. When Levi smiled back the youth bit his lip and decided that, in the end, the delay in their flight was not a bad thing at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaand then they got back home and decided to go out for coffee sometime :3
> 
> Well, that's it, I hope you guys enjoyed it, especially ryukoishida! Happy holidays everyone!


End file.
